Safe Harbour by EnigmaOfTheNight
by DreamStar14
Summary: Master Xandred has been defeated and the rangers resume their normal lives. And just as she envisions a perfect life, she is shattered by unforeseen forces. As she struggles to survive in the turbulent sea, will Jayden save the woman he loves and offer her his safe harbour? Written by EnigmaOfTheNight! All credit goes to her!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Master Xandred has been defeated and the rangers resume their normal lives. And just as she envisions a perfect life, she is shattered by unforeseen forces. As she struggles to survive in the turbulent sea, will Jayden save the woman he loves and offer her his safe harbour?

Safe Harbour

Chapter One

She glanced at the wall clock in her living room. It was almost ten. Yet there was no sign of him. Sighing to herself she entered the attached kitchen making herself coffee. This would be her fifth glass. Normally she avoided beverages. Off late, surprisingly she's begun drinking. A lot perhaps. But she figured, she didn't bother. She rather felt better. Moments later, she emerged from the kitchen and proceeded to the sofa and settled herself there. This has become a regular habit of his. A habit she yet has to accustom herself to. Vaguely she wondered how she damned herself to this. It was never this bad before. What had gone wrong?

Her hazel eyes found themselves staring intently at the photo frames standing on the wooden table before her. There stood a handsome brunette man around 25, clad in a red T-shirt and a pair of denim jeans with his arms wrapped around a petite blonde female dressed in a lemon yellow spring dress. Both of them were grinning crazily at the camera. She bit her lower lip, as if desperately seeking the missing link to their past.

He was the bold leader, a noble warrior who led their team of samurai. It was he who taught her to always stand up for the good, to never run away from the battle. Somehow fighting next to him, made her feel safe and strong. She had come up a long way since her first entry to the Shiba house. He would tell. After battles, it wasn't rare to find the red ranger holding on to his yellow counterpart, to congratulate her on her improvement, or merely being her support if the battle went too harsh on her. She, on the other hand took hits for him when the nighlock damaged him too ,when Mia would be too tired, she prepared him dinner in the hope he would feel encouraged him to fight- to never give up his dreams. They balanced each other beautifully. He was the yang to her yin.

Initially, she felt as though he was being polite, as he was just as caring with any other member of the team. Jayden had the heart of a lion...Mentor Ji would tell them. But then, in the later years things started changing, when both of them realized they were perhaps a bit more than just friends. Unconsciously her fingers traced the contours of his face through the glass, as if really touching him for real. His soft skin that appeared rough due to the stubble, his dreamy azure eyes that told a lot more than his words ever will- that had let their guards down for her. And his lips. She wanted to feel him so badly. To know he's safe and okay. But she knew herself better than this. She was painfully shy. Specially near him. During the first couple of years in the Shiba house she rarely trained with him for the fear of being left .From the moment she entered the dojo she had sensed a kindred spirit in him, she had seen how his trained eyes observed every move of his teammates. She feared that. She feared being observed. But then slowly, they started warming up to one another. Perhaps they both were substitutes for their elder sisters, perhaps both of them felt out of the world...or perhaps both of them were a bit broken. Perhaps they needed something to cling onto...to forget momentarily the guilt and sorrow that plagued their lives now...and maybe just maybe some broken fragments can fit into one another and start something new.

Taking a deep breath, she placed the frame back and stood up. She noted the time. It was past ten thirty. She could feel the anger boil inside her. All those moments of his neglect and indifference hurled at her, were finally slowly venting out. She won't wait any longer. She wouldn't wait another minute for that man. He didn't want her in his life. Then why should she? She was Emily Khemetko...She was never the one to bow to pressure. Never has and never will. Quietly she walked over to the dinner table beautifully decorated with delicacies, which she spent hours at cooking. Working on her best to please him. With one bold move, she dumped everything in the over what she had done, she felt herself losing to her emotions once she reminded herself time and again that she would not cry, no matter what happened, yet she let the weaker side of herself could feel her cheeks grow warm and her hazel eyes filled with unshed tears..

Why? Jayden ?...

It was eleven now. And he's nowhere to be seen. And he didn't even bother to ring her up-to assure her he's okay. Ever since Jayden was chosen as the sheriff of the town, Emily found herself constantly worried about his safety. There was a time, when Jayden was so badly wounded in a gun fight that watching him battle for his life made her go berserk. She had spent three long days along with him, lending him, her own energy slowly through her element. He recovered soon enough. But the scars were deeper. Both physical and emotional. She had thought that she lost him for a moment. She remembered shouting his name, as he was being taken to the OT and Mia holding her tightly to prevent her from running away. She had lost a lot of her energy in those three days. She was a breathing robot. She ate, she drank, she watched him. But never talked. Perhaps she gained her sanity only when he held her in his warm tight grasp, assuring her he's still alive...

The tears have dried up. Only their trail is left now. For a moment she felt she could hear a faint knock on the door. She ignored it for a while. She would deal with him later on. She was damaged. She wouldn't let him know.

"Emily...Emily...". The voice became clear now.

Sighing she opened it.

"Jayden."

A/N!

EnigmaOFTheNight: "This is my first fic about this fandom. Please bear with my plotholes. This occurs abo/ut six or seven years after Master Xandred has been defeated. Major pairing Jemily .other pairings finalized in forthcoming chapters. No flames please. Any questions regarding the chapter I'll be happy to answer them if said politely! Thank you and please review. They make my day!"

DreamStar14: "Once again, this is not my story. It is EnigmaOfTheNight's. She wrote the entire thing and asked me if I could post it up, since she was having problems. All credit goes to her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Safe Harbour

Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. It might seem too long or boring but trust me I've better plans for upcoming chapters. Please read and review. Would love to hear your thoughts. Any doubts or suggestions Pm me, I'll be happy to reply to them.

Big thanks to DreamStar14 for uploading the chapters since I'm unable to do it due to technical difficulties.

Thank you EmilyJayden101, lovehinata29, stayband and StarSlingerSnitch for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

"Emily...Emily". His voice was more commanding than seeking.

Jayden never changed. This entire long, even after the battle was over, he still retained, perhaps unconsciously his leadership qualities. Even between them, throughout these four years of their relationship (or is it one really?), Jayden always got the upper hand. He was the one to steer their relationship whereas she was his obedient companion.

She cringed at the thought. She was always the weak one. The one who everyone had to protect...How can she ever imagine Jayden would think of her as his equal...or his future better half?

"Em... Where are you going?" A roughened yet welcoming voice startled her. She looked up only to find curious sapphire orbs gazing at her with that same intensity that kept her awake through those endless long nights. He was there, in front of her, right where she needed him. She should be happy. He's safe.

...But he didn't bother to call you...the voice in her head snapped.

She shook her head and glided past him. For once she would be strong enough to face him. She won't answer him. Not to him.

Jayden swiftly blocked her way.

"Where are you going Emily? I'm hungry. Fix me dinner."

Without word she turned around and walked towards the door. No way was she going to be looked down as the weaker one.

...Oh poor Emily. Always has the sick Serena to look after her.

The thought made her stomach churn with anger. Resentment.

"Serena and Damon live just two blocks away. Ask her to make you one." She murmured back before opening the door."

Jayden quirked his brow. He quickly grabbed her arm, before she could go and turned her around. Something was definitely bothering her. He could tell.

"Why are you leaving? I'm home. Stay with me here".

His voice was gentle now, but still bore that commanding tone.

Emily swore she melted at his words. But then again, they were always fooling her.

...He will leave you again. The voice whispered again, this time leaving her heart aching.

"I have a job Jayden. I model. Unlike you, I don't have enough free time. I signed a contract with one of the famous designers around the world. I can't keep them waiting." She spoke sternly this time. Her anger speaking this time. She could very well picture him astounded at her words.

Proud, that she stood up against the bold Jayden Shiba for at least once, she smiled mentally before hurrying towards the exit.

But before that could happen, strong arms caught hold of her and held her against the wall, almost frightening her. His dense azures boring into her hazels.

"Modeling can wait. You have to cook me dinner. I don't like Serena's food or Mia's if that matters. I like your cooking. I'm hungry Em." with that he gave her that signature smirk, he knew she couldn't resist.

Mentally cursing, she walked over to the kitchen. Ughh! It was always like this. But then again he looked so cute! Damn you Jayden!

She placed the pot on fire and scurried over to the side cabinet where she remembered keeping some left over chicken stew.

Jayden watched her, leaning against the wall, as she worked. His mind racing through the recent events, processing, trying to figure out what happened when he wasn't there.

"You can't help being a Barbie doll. Can you?"

She froze. So that's all he thought of her, and her job all along. She knew Jayden disliked her profession but till now she had no idea he disrespected it so much. She turned around facing a rather bemused Jayden.

"Why do you always put me down like that Jayden? I know you hate my job but please you don't have to remind me this every minute. Even I don't like you being a police but you never hear me complaining right. Why can't you afford me the same courtesy?

Jayden smiled and walked over to her.

"So you're telling me you like your job. Seriously Em?"

Emily looked at him. But this time instead of anger, he could only see pain. Untold pain.

"Never mind Jayden. You will never understand". She could feel the familiar tears building up, threatening to fall. She walked over to the table, serving his share of the meat and wine.

It hurt. It hurt a lot, when people so dear to you can't understand you.

She needed some time alone now. A sudden spur of pain erupted in her thorax making her gasp slightly. She tried to ignore it but within moments it radiated to her stomach causing her to miss a step. Clenching her teeth, she held onto the wall for support. Shutting her eyelids, she tried to calm herself down. Flashbacks from her childhood clouded in her head.

She feared it was back.

Jayden, startled at her reply stood there for awhile before rushing to her side.

"Emily" he managed not to shout to the nearly traumatized girl. He lifted her up and sat her against the kitchen wall before sitting beside her. All the time his hands held her, supporting her, comforting her.

"What's wrong Em? What happened?" He could feel the anxiety in his own voice rise. He could never bear the thought of anything bad happening to Emily. His Emily. True, he did irritate and perhaps let her down a lot, but life without her was the end, it was she, for whom he would come back home. She was his home.

"Panic attack," she managed to mumble in between the groans. "It started when I was 5. Mum and Dad thought it would go away later but it only worsened as I grew old." Taking a gulp, she continued." My schoolmates laughed at me when it happened, I could never control it. I was ashamed to see myself like this." She was sobbing now. Her trembling body soaked in sweat.

Jayden could feel the anger boil within him. The mere thought of anyone hurting her made him want to finish them off immediately.

He cupped her face and slightly tilted it so that she was facing him now. He briskly wiped away her tears.

"Emily listen to me. This happens with everyone. You're not alone in this. I'm here right. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." His voice rang with genuine concern and assurance.

She could see the care and protectiveness in his eyes. Those mystical cerulean orbs that always assured her of safety and comfort. They had their differences, but at the end of the day, she always imagined her home with him.

She rested her head on his shoulder for support. But he did not flinch away due to their sudden proximity, rather his hands loosely wrapped around her offering every assurance he could muster at this moment.

He was rubbing her back now, slowly massaging the nape of her neck, easing away her tension.

"You're not weak Em. You are infact one of the most caring and gentle person I came across in my life. Kindness is never a weakness. You are and always will be a strong Samurai. "Softly he whispered in her ears, before handing her water.

She did not know how to respond so she only offered him a shy smile. It was her way of thanking people.

"Better?"

She nodded after drinking the glass of water, he had brought for her.

"Go back to your bed now Emily. You need some rest" gently he patted her back.

She offered him a meek smile. Standing on her tiptoes, softly her lips brushed past his own.

"Thanks Jayden."

She was turning around when she felt his hands on her own and within seconds she was pulled towards him. Her hazels facing his azures again. But this time she saw something different.

Their lips touched softly.

The kiss wasn't that long, and certainly wasn't the type we see in movies nowadays. But it was magical in its own ways. When they pulled back, all Jayden could think was this moment will last for a lifetime in his memory.

"Come with me to Milan. I want to show you what kind of work I do" .She whispered, her voice pleading.

He looked at her. Her smile lightening up her , the same bubbly Emily he knew and loved was back. Every muscle of his body screamed yes, but knowing himself, he shook his head.

"But why?" The glow in her face fading.

He held her hand and proceeded slowly towards her bedroom and helped her to lie down, wrapping a blanket around her to keep her warm.

"You know why I can't Em"

She knew the rejection coming, but she chose to avoid it for tonight.

"Stay here with me." There was something in her voice, he couldn't resist. He stopped on his track, before turning back and settling himself on the bed beside her.

As the night advanced, the winds turned violent. A deafening thunder ripping the cloudy sky apart. Perturbed by the noise, she sat up. It was impossible to see in the dark. Somehow she could make out it was 5 am.

Work.

She had to escape now or else if Jayden woke up, he would never allow her to leave.

She glanced at her side. Jayden looked so enigmatically serene while sleeping. His chestnut hair laid askew on his face, his thick eyelashes, his lips parted slightly. His strong bare arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

As much as she wanted to lie down there with him, she knew her job was calling. Hastily, she got up and dressed in a tank top and pair of jeans before quietly sneaking out. She knew she had to give a lot of explanation when she comes back, but at this time, this was what seemed appropriate to her.


End file.
